1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyor belt for dollies and more specifically to an anti-backup device to prevent the dollies from moving in a reverse direction.
2. Description of Related Art
In power conveyor systems with dollies or carriers problems arise when the conveyor system in not in motion. Specifically, the carriers, when not moving in a forward direction, tend to move in a backward direction thereby slamming into adjacent carriers. Thus, the carriers and any material transported by the carriers become damaged to some extent thereby increasing production time and costs.
Thus, what is required is a device that prevents the carriers in a power conveyor system from moving in a reversed direction to thereby prevent damage to the carriers and/or material transported by the carriers.